The Elementals
by TaroMaster4
Summary: An Old Comic I was writing but am now uploading for the heck of it.


Scene 1

's

Victor and Isaac are college buddies in their hometown. One Friday night they got together at victor's house for dinner. They had plans to go hiking in the morning.

Victor: oh man! Are you ready to go hiking tomorrow!

Isaac: yeah but first guess what I have.

Victor: hmmm...

*victor sniffs and then smiles*

Victor: oh man I can smell the nachos!

Issac: Also I got some ghost pepper sauce too. Are you up for the challenge?

Victor: You bet I am! Also I made you some spinach puffs.

Issac: Sweet!

*They begin to eat their favorite meals. Victor puts on some movies and they enjoy the night*

.morning

The next morning they depart on their hiking trip up the mountain behind their town. Neither has ever explored the area. They hike all morning and around mid-day come to the rim of a giant crater.

Victor: look at the size of that crater

Just as they arrive at the edge the whole mountain starts to shake and the two are hurled hopelessly down into the crater. Years ago the government zoned the hollow and dormant volcano as a storage site for millions of barrels of toxic waste. Over the last fifty years lava has been simmering below the surface of the waste, and the two have started to mix. There is no time to run or call for help before they fall into to pit of magma and toxic sludge. They are sure they are about to die as they fall into the chasm. But when they plunge into the radioactive magma, they find themselves protected from the terrible heat.

Issac: uh, victor I can feel the heat but I don't feel the pain what's going on

Victor: I have no idea

The toxic compounds have changed them, each in different ways: Victor's last meal had been doused in Ghost Pepper Sauce, the hottest salsa on earth. Isaac's last meal had been iron-rich spinach puffs.

Isaac turns green skinned then grey as his whole body turns to iron and he gains super strength. The iron in the spinach takes over his body and he is made 1000 times stronger than any man. He grabs his friend Victor and they leap out of the volcano moments before the terrible eruption. They know they had to save their city from certain doom. Isaac busies himself filling the pit with trees and rocks and debris to prevent the inevitable eruption, while Victor wonders what to do. Suddenly because of Isaac's frantic clearing of the mountainside, a tree that he had missed begins to fall directly toward him. Victor extends his hand toward the tree

Victor: Watch out Isaac!

But to his surprise, a spray of flame shoots from his palm and turns the tree to dust and ashes before it can harm his friend. Both sit staring in amazement at the space where the tree had been.

A moment later they remember the radioactive volcano they sit upon. When Isaac piled debris into the volcano he succeeded only in adding pressure to the vat of magma and toxic waste. Victor decides that if he can shoot fire from the newly formed holes in his hands, then he ought to be able to absorb the force of the volcanic blast into his arms as well. He runs back to the edge of the volcano just as it begins to erupt. He lets out a great yell and aims his arms into the blast. Miraculously his plan works. His body balloons up with lava, and the eruption is contained. Victor turns toward the sea, and with a great grin, the top of his head explodes. He is able to aim all the lava into the waves. When the explosion's force is complete, his head has taken the shape of a volcano and he falls down on the ground laughing. Isaac can't believe what he has just seen!

Isaac: Are you ok?

Victor: yeah, I'm ok I just have a splitting headache

Scene 2

Victor and Isaac decide to make the newly hollowed volcano their home and base of operations. They clean out the last of the barrels of toxic waste, and other volcanic debris. Soon they have it all cleaned out, and start talking about design options.

Isaac: We need a good kitchen

Victor: And a monitor to keep an eye on the town

Isaac: I don't think we can afford that stuff.

Victor: Okay how about we just get all our kitchenware from our houses and we can pool our money together for a police scanner just to start with.

Isaac: sounds good to me.

*transition to when there base is finished and they have a new police scanner*

Victor hears of a robbery involving a wealthy hostage on his police scanner.

Victor: Dude, there is a robbery going on! We should do something to help.

Isaac: Yeah lets, with these new powers we'll have a way to help.

They decide to help the police. Since Victor can shoot magma, fire and volcanic rocks from his hands and head, and because of Isaac's super strength, they feel sure that they can help. They run down the mountainside, making a mental note to install a ground-level door.

Victor: Remind me when we get back to install a ground level door to the base

Isaac: Noted.

They head for the abandoned apartment building where the hostage is being held. The police are out in front trying to reason with the criminals. V and I see an open window in the back of the building. Since they can't reach it, Isaac throws Victor up through the open window. Isaac waits on the ground to see if he needs to help somehow. Victor, after watching superhero movies, makes himself believe that he is brave, although he is very scared. He rushes through the hallway looking into the abandoned rooms until he comes upon a slightly open door where the hostage is being held. He sees the hostage with a gun to his head. He gets an idea from the Fantastic Four.

He flicks a small bit of fire at the shoes of the hostage taker. The fire ignites and burns his shoe. In his confusion, he stops pointing the gun at the hostage, and at that moment Victor fires a volcanic rock, knocking the gun from the man's hand. Victor yells and charges in, grabbing the hostage and looking around for others. The hostage taker dives for his gun, burning shoe and all. But Victor releases one drop of magma onto the gun, melting it into a worthless hunk of metal. With the confused hostage and hostage taker in hand, he leaps out the 8th floor window.

Fortunately for them, Isaac was there with the cops, telling them about his friend.

Isaac: Listen you gotta believe me, my friend is in there saving everyone, he and I got super powers!

Police: Yeah, yeah, yeah step aside kid the real heroes in blue save the day, now go watch cartoons or something.

They find it very hard to believe until they see the three men falling from the window. Isaac then leaps into the air and catches them mid-fall, absorbing the shock of the landing in his iron plating. The cops promptly arrest the hostage taker. The hostage, as it turns out, is the governor. He is very grateful for the help of the two boys, and when he learns that they had also deflected the recent volcanic eruption, he decides he must help them.

Governor: Thank you boys for saving me there, so it seems from what I have been told and from seeing your recent exploits first hand I'd have to say you two are not only super human but heroes in my book! What can I possibly do to help you out?

Isaac: We need to setup a base here and we were thinking we could use some new ways to monitor the city and help out.

Governor: I would gladly fund this base of yours! With gun sales up crime rate is up so we could use all the help we can get.

*The governor funds the base. They get a brand new monitor and a state of the art kitchen. Victor bores a ground level exit to their base, melting the rock with his two hands. They put in a nice iron door.*

End of Scene 2

Summary before Scene 3:

Volcanoman/Victor

Volcanoman can shoot fire out of the top of his head and out from the palms of his hands and is powered up when he drinks ghost pepper sauce. He can also choose to shoot out lava or Volcanic rocks from his head and hands as well.

Volcanoman is Loosely based on the Author of "The Elementals"

He likes exciting snacks and spicy food.

He is still learning about his abilities. It's a daily process

Volcanoman's weaknesses are extreme cold and being underwater.

Ironchef/Isaac

Isaac is unlike your typical college guy. He likes to cook.

Now he is aware of all of his abilities. In the past, he was aware of his super strength, but didn't know about his cooking abilities. He also didn't know that he could form iron cookware and tools from his arms almost instantly.

He is able to activate his power of "Iron Coating" by slamming his fists into each-other, he is super strong and is immune to most human weapons.

Mr. Chill/Steve

Mr. Chill is really Victor's younger brother "Steve" but it will take a long while before anyone recognizes him after his transformation.

Steve was making a freeze ray for a science fair (he hoped for 1st prize I bet) with chemicals and a few other substances but something went wrong when he completed the freeze ray he accidentally destabilized the ray which made it go berserk and nearly freeze his entire room. He had to stop it, so he smashed his fist into the ray and destroyed it.

But the mix of chemicals and substances poured all over him making him transform into a blue skinned, white haired freak. That's at least what he thought. Assuming the reaction from his family he ran away and decided to go by the name Mr. Chill and be an inventor and that's where it all started. (Originally I was going to have everyone find out in this part of the story but they'll actually find out later, like much later)

Mr. Chill controls the freezer bots which can spit 3 kinds of trouble in a certain order.

First they breathe frigid air, then they spit blizzards blasts, then they spew mentos waves.

Mr. Chill's plans were good at first: He wanted to save the Earth from Global Warming. But his approach is all wrong. He plans to freeze the planet Meiru and bring it into orbit next to our planet. Volcanoman plans to stop him from making this happen because this won't happen the way Chill plans it. Instead what will happen is the two big planets will crash into each other making them explode and killing everyone.

Mr. Chill has a weakness to extreme heat, as do his freezerbots. He also has the weaknesses of regular humans. He believes that he is a super genius. In truth he has lots of book-smarts but little real world experience. He is a good inventor. His main power is his ability to freeze things with his freezer-ray. He is still unaware of this power.

Tamale/Guacamolegirl

Guacamolegirl is the princess of all of Meiru and she becomes allies with Volcanoman and Ironchef to help save their planets. Guacamolegirl's parents, the King and Queen, are judicious rulers. They have ruled for many decades and have led their planet into prosperity. Unfortunately they have been duped by Mr. Chill. They believe that he is a valuable ally and that his plan for their planet will be a good one. Unfortunately, Mr. Chill's plans would mean certain death to all the inhabitants of Meiru. He said he could improve the weather so that crops would grow better and so that people could enjoy a more temperate climate. You see, the planet Meiru is closer to the sun than the earth, and the inhabitants are only marginally accustomed to the constantly high temperatures.

GG spent her youth mastering the art of avocado farming. She cultivated thousands of avocado trees on the palace grounds. The fruits of her work were served at her father's epic parties. Since the king discovered Earth, he has been obsessed with Mexican food and culture. His palace chefs long ago mastered the art of Nacho's, Burritos, Tacos, Tamales, Quesadillas, and of course salsa. GG's own Guacamole recipe is the best on either planet. Years ago she won an interplanetary cooking challenge to earn her reputation and name. Before she was known as Tamale (Obviously she was named after her father discovered Mexican culture)

Guacamolegirl was immediately unsure of the truth of Mr. Chill's proposal. She tried to convince her parents not to go along with him. Call it a woman's intuition. But they were already sure of themselves, and she was powerless to do anything. But since meeting Volcanoman, she found hope of how to change the fates of these two beautiful planets. Since then they've been working together. (Of course she only meets him and IC in scene 3)

Guacamolegirl throws avocado grenades with the seed replaced with a ghost pepper. When it explodes it causes a ghost pepper gas to explode outward. She also throws razor-sharp tortilla chips. They are sometimes doused in blazing hot salsa (not meant to be eaten). They don't melt in your mouth, they melt your mouth. Her weakness is Mentos The Fresh-maker.

Scene 3

.day

Mr. Chill has recently knocked planet Meiru out of orbit, sending it drifting slowly away from the sun and closer to our earth. The planet hasn't immediately started slowing down, so he is enlisting the help of his army of freezerbots. In an effort to save her planet, Guacamolegirl has sent out an interplanetary distress signal.

Guacamolegirl: Please anyone listening to this distress signal, my name is Tamale and my planet Meiru is in dire need of help, please anyone help us!

The signal was picked up by VM and IC in their volcano lair. They knew they had to help the people of Meiru, but didn't know how to travel there through space.

Ironchef: We need to help those people!

Volcanoman: But how will we get to space?

VM had a crazy idea. He suggested that he could do a head stand and use his lava explosion to launch their entire base into space.

Volcanoman: Wait what if I do a hand stand and use the lava explosion to launch the base into space?

Ironchef: That is ridiculous, it won't work!

He came up with several other ideas, all of which were turned down by IC.

Volcanoman: Ok then wise guy what's your big idea then?

Ironchef: We should get up as high as possible on a jet then I'll use my super strength to launch you into space then you can use your powers to propel yourself out of Earth's orbit and with my guidance you can sail off towards Meiru! That in turn means I'll stay here on earth and deal with any trouble that comes my way.

*The plan was put into effect but Volcanoman asked the important question*

Volcanoman: Where are we going to get a jet?

Ironchef: Let's make one!

Volcanoman: Isaac you are an alright cook I admit but you are a mediocre mechanic at best.

Ironchef: Yeah... I was only kidding Victor. I don't know how to build a jet

Volcanoman: Let's just find one on the internet!

Ironchef: Yes because the internet has everything!

So they start browsing craigslist and e-bay to find a suitable jet to buy.

While browsing they came upon a cooking competition advertised online. Ironchef entered in hopes of winning the $1000 prize, to raise money for a jet. So they traveled to the site where the contest would begin it was in the town next to their town so it wasn't that much of a drive. Soon the stage was set and Isaac was ready to begin.

s

When the bell rang, his innate cooking instincts took over and he realized his true abilities and became a brilliant chef. He also realized that he could form iron utensils out of his hands by simply imagining the tools he needed. He spent the coming months on a winning streak, collecting prizes from nearly 100 cooking contests, until they had raised enough to buy a good looking slightly used jet available on Craigslist. They made the purchase.

In the meantime Victor had dedicated an entire room in their base to the prizes Isaac had won. A variety of trophies from around the country filled the shelves.

Through that time, things had been deteriorating on the planet Meiru. The residents had noticed a growing chill. Ice caps were forming and the vast seas of lava were hardening. Another disturbing trend was "erupting." A few residents had reported sightings of vast armies of what appeared to be rectangular robots marching on the outskirts of civilization. These unsubstantiated reports none-the-less struck fear in the psyche of the population.

The people aren't sure what the rectangular marching robots are.

On the planet Meiru their refrigerators are pyramid shaped.

Mr. Chill brought all these refrigerators and freezers from earth and turned them into robots.

He of course didn't expect Tamale to destroy them and have her tell of heroes that would put a stop to his plan which made him quite curious.

Quite curious indeed….

.day

Mr. Chill contacts Victor, Isaac and Tamale and tells them about his plan to save the earth from global warming,

Mr. Chill

Hello everyone! I have a plan to save earth from global warming.

They then tell him that his terrible plan to put the planets side by side will cause them to crash together and kill everything and everyone on both planets.

Ironchef: Dude your plan is awful! If it succeeds we'll all be dead!

*Mr. Chill is stunned. He realizes the error of his ways.*

Mr. Chill: What do you mean? I've calculated everything! Unless… *Mr. Chill takes a quick re-look at his notes and diagram to see the horrible mistake he made.* Oh no I can't let that happen! Please forgive my actions I will order my freezerbots to put the planet back in orbit posthaste!

*He puts the planet back into orbit with the help of his freezerbot army, but just as Meiru is nearing its old orbit, his bots are taken over by a strange ray of light coming down from space. The armies turn quickly to gold and no longer do as they're told. Mr. Chill is alarmed. Everyone is completely shaken up on the planet Meiru.*

Above the planet Meiru, a battleship is orbiting safely. Down on Meiru, Volcanoman, Guacamolegirl and Mr. Chill have hatched a plan. Ironchef is back at home in their volcano base, working for them the best he can.

Mr. Chill has a small home-made shuttle, and they use it to fly up toward the battleship. Hoards of golden flying robots swarm out of the battleship and surround Mr. Chill's spacecraft.

Mr. Chill: They don't call me Mr. Chill for nothing!

He exclaims as he activates his freeze ray. He aims it out at the Golden Flying Robot's and their control systems are immediately frozen. They drift about harmlessly in space. Volcanoman complains of the slight chill in the air on the shuttle, but no one listens.

Volcanoman: It's cold in here! Can someone turn up the air conditioner or something?

Surprisingly, the battleship opens the hatch willingly, and they fly into it. They are immediately surrounded by golden robots, pointing all manner of weapons at them. Hold your fire! said a mysterious voice.

Machine king: Let them speak and see if they are worthy before the mighty "Machine King".

Volcanoman: We are trying to save the planet meiru and put it back to its old orbit.

Machine king: Oh that just won't do as I plan to take Meiru for myself and with your bumbling idiots help I am one step to retrieving the hidden power of Meiru!

Tamale: What hidden power?! I have lived there all my life and I know nothing about a hidden power!

Machine King: You talk too much princess! I of course seek the power that only the King knows of. But you'll never know that power trapped in a cell!

Go my minions, seize them!

king's

MK then takes them prisoner and throws them into a cell leaving them with no hope of escaping. It's made of the same metal as his armor. There is a speaker in the corner, and MK's voice can be heard all day long, as he ridicules them:

Machine king:

You'll never escape! My plan is flawless! I will rule all worlds! And the Galaxy! And the universe! You will die!

volcanoman

Die of boredom, that's for sure

VM is able to radio Ironchef down on earth, and asks for his help. Just then Mr. Chill mutters,

mr. chill

UGH. why couldn't I have brought my electric blaster?

all in unison

What's the Electric Blaster?

MR. CHILL

that it is a weapon that he had on his ship that has two features. It melts metal, and also short circuits robots and machinery.

VOLCANOMAN

where did you leave it?

mr. chill

i left it on my ship

MACHINE KING

even if yo ucould somehow escape my fool-proof cell you have no hope now as i jettisoned your pathetic looking space ship now made entirely out of gold thanks to my perfectly crafted crown and it will surely crash onto one of meiru's two moons

They ask him, "Where did you leave it?" "I left it on the ship!" MK rambles on, "Even if you could somehow escape my fool-proof cell, you have no hope now as i jettisoned your pathetic looking space ship, now made entirely of gold thanks to my perfectly crafted crown, and it will surely crash onto one of Meiru's two Moons." Volcanoman gets back on the radio with Ironchef, and tells him that on their now ruined golden ship, headed for one of Meiru's two moons, their perfect weapon lies trapped. IC says he will see what he can do.

Back on earth, IC manages to build a rickety space ship out of cooking tools and old engine from a jet. He blasts off as soon as his work is done. Most of the work was pretty much down the drain after he passed through the atmosphere, which burned up most of his poorly designed ship. Just as he passes Mars, completely off course and getting ever farther away from his friends, his ship is swallowed up by a giant wormhole. Not knowing where he might end up, he can't do anything about it anyway as his jet engine isn't strong enough to fight the wormhole. He ends up crash landing on one of the two moons of Meiru, luckily in sight of a mass of gold on the horizon. (VM and IC are still college kids, and really don't know what they're doing!) He uses his super strength (along with the weak gravity of the moon) to leap over to the golden ship, with his own busted ship in hand. He sets about fixing the golden one with parts from his. As expected, he finds the electric blaster sitting in one of the cabins. He uses Mr. Chill's electric blaster on the golden floating robots (to melt them) and stores them on the ship.

Summary of Machine King:

Machine King is a bionic human who is totally obsessed with Machines. He is completely evil. He's lost most of his nuts and bolts. He wants to take over Earth and the newly discovered Meiru as well. He is from Earth but now lives on a space battleship. He has a crown of gold and a throne that is carried around by robots. He is a genius with computers and machinery. He learned how to control all the machinery of the world and use it to gain control. He has armor of metal and wires. His crown allows him to control robots. Some higher caliber robots have their own free will, but even they know that he can destroy them easily if he wants to. So they don't disobey him. The lower ranking robots are easily controlled by the crown. He has travelled to the planet Meiru and taken over the armies of freezerbots previously owned and controlled by Mr. Chill.

The only way to defeat Machine King is by removing his crown and destroying it. It is the key to most of his power. Still, even without his crown, he is covered with weaponry. His hand can be removed to reveal a machine gun, for example. His right arm has 3 attachments. A machine gun, a laser, and a sword. And that's just his right arm. He can't be easily defeated. He also carries a detonation switch for his whole army of robots. If they cause him trouble, or if they would be more useful as a bomb, he just pushes the button for one or all of them. Deep down he is somehow still human. But you wouldn't know it to look at him. He is 7 feet tall. His armor protects him from extreme heat, extreme cold, acid, and blunt force. It is made of a very tough metal. He is basically a cyborg. His machinery has taken over his frail body. Still his brain and heart are completely human. The only way to defeat him is to separate the machine from the man.

Mr. Chill has a secret weapon. It is called an electric blaster. No one else knew about it. He originally designed it to keep his freezerbots in line. Now it may be our only hope.

MK's weapons are not fully protected by his armor. The end of his machine gun, and the tip of his laser are the two places that heat can get to him. His left arm is a metal whip. It's long enough to tangle someone up before they can get close to him. The same left arm can form a shield, and also a net launcher. His legs have poison dart shooters just above his ankles. His kneecaps flip open to reveal missile launchers. His kicks are considered super strong, because he is a machine. His punches also do a good amount of damage, even if his weapons and armor have been removed. He has three layers of metal. The outer layer protects him from attacks. The middle layer protects his human heart and human brain, and the inner layer supports his human organs. Get rid of the first layer, and he still isn't totally vulnerable, because of the next two layers. But the outer layer has all his advanced weaponry attached to it, so if it gets removed he will only have his basic weaponry. He would still have his sword, shield, and his whip.

The crown itself can shoot a crown-shaped golden laser. It turns anything it strikes to solid gold. He uses it to beautify his many fallen foes. He also uses it to surround himself with an army of golden robots. He could plate himself with gold, but he never likes to take his crown off to aim it at himself. He feels vulnerable with it off. He has tried to use a mirror to bounce the laser back at himself, but the mirrors have all too quickly turned to gold. Poor guy just wants a golden suit of armor. After all he is still sort of human. He is pretending not to care.

There are weak points all over MK's body, but they are only visible after Mr. Chill uses his electric blaster on him.

king's

Ironchef enters the dock of MK's ship. He manages to sneak in as MK is still tormenting the rest of the heroes. Armed with the electric blaster, IC finds his friends using a tracking device on VM's radio. He quickly finds them and melts the bars of the cell with the blaster. They are freed! Mr Chill quickly takes hold of his electric blaster. As they walk down the hall they hear MK's voice on the intercom fading into the distance-

machine king

You'll never escape from my cell!

They find MK in the throne of the Captain's control center at the helm of the ship. Needless to say he is very surprised to see them.

machine king

what are you doing here?!

iron chef

we are here to stop you machine king!

First, MK sends out more of his robots to take care of them. They take them down with their powers. MK then sends in two of his finest golden knights. They are tougher, but their defense is only a fraction of the armor of MK. VM manages to melt through them with a volcanic blast. Next MK gets up and uses his net launcher. IC is caught in the net, but the others dodge it. MK tries to nail him with his poison darts, but IC's metal skin deflects them no problem. The others again manage to dodge the flurry of darts. MK opens his kneecaps to reveal the double missiles. Mr. Chill manages to blast MK's kneecaps with the electric blaster. This causes the missiles to explode inside his kneecaps! His knee joints are weakened. MK, undaunted, first he sheds the darts and missiles that remain, and drops his used net launcher, to strengthen his knees again.

Now he is stabilized . To everyone's surprise, his chest opens up and more missiles launch out of him.

Our heroes evade as best as they can but these missiles are heat seeking missiles.

volcano man

they're going after us?

mr. chill

yes it appears that these are heat seekers

said Mr chill as he does his best to dodge them.

VOLCANO MAN

i should blast hot magma onto machine king

machine king

you think thats really going to work against my-

but before MK could finish the heat seeking missiles already changed course and were headed towards him.

Already thinking ahead Machine king tears off his first layer of armor and sends it flying,

The missiles hit and they explode making most of Mk's weapons nothing but scrap. Machine King then takes out a sword and a shield and readies himself for battle once again.

Machine King then attacks with a flurry of hacks and slashes, Ironchef uses his body iron body to protect GG and Volcanoman uses his lava bursts on the sword and shield,

The weapons aren't melted but they are singed as they look like they could take more punishment. Machine king goes for a stab towards Mr. Chill but Volcanoman saves him by blocking it with a sword made of volcanic rock and lava. (to be more specific the hilt is the volcanic rock and the blade is the lava) The sword that VM Formed with his own powers melts Machine king's sword to the size of a dagger. Then Volcanoman quite easily rips through Machine king's armor as he slashes a big "VM" into it with his Lava sword. Machine King falls to the ground in his defeat. (or is it?)

king's

Machine King then sheds off his 2nd layer of armor to take the pain away. In this last layer shows his human brain and human heart with many mechanical things keeping them alive. Machine king is now down to his last layer.

machine king

you think you have won? time i show you my true power!

He surprises all when he uses a magnet power that absorbs all mechanical things (including all his robots and even his entire ship!) except the blaster (which is luckily made of aluminum, and is unaffected by the magnet), turning him into Ultra Machine King. His ship morphs and becomes roughly human shaped. As our heroes are leaving the ship, some machines break off from MK and, acting as white blood cells against a virus, track down our heroes to destroy them. They fight them off and Mr. Chill learns of his freezing power (he can shoot streams of ice from his palms, among other things) after one of the robots attacked him, he blasted back with a ice blast by accident freezing it in place. They manage to land on the planet Meiru, and set up shop in the palace tech room. (The king doesn't mind, he is wearing a sombrero instead of a crown, and continues to be more interested in Mexican culture than the drama at hand). they build a giant electric blaster and put the small one on in for the power source.

As Ultra Machine King approaches the planet (he is bigger than the entire planet now, and could grab it in his hand). They aim the blaster at UMK, and his weak spots are revealed. Mr. Chill shoots his ice blasts, while VM simultaneously shoots his lava bursts, which makes UMK's weak spots completely brittle. Then they hurl IC toward UMK, and he relentlessly pummels the week spots, shattering them. For good measure, GG launches five giant missiles containing radioactive ghost pepper sauce, and tosses her avocado grenades into UMK as well (Radioactive GPS is the kind you REALLY don't want to try-it's made to melt through metal).

They combine freezing and heating along with ironchef's strength to beat the Ultra machine king after they blast him to show his weak points of course. He's down to normal form and they know the weaknesses by heart and beat him to his last layer. Machine king tries to use his magnet power again but GG blasts him with the Ultra electric blaster which reduces him to nothing but a brain.

They put the brain in a jar and lock him up in their headquarters.

mr. chill

well that was a adventure. why don't we team up, i got a good name the elementals!

volcano man

yeah that sounds great we did good today, lets rest up and get ready to save more people

Guacamole girl

umm Iron chef, thank you for saving us. do you wanna go see a movie

iron chef

yeah lets go see the new fantastic four!


End file.
